Who put the Sword in the Stone?
by DecloLove
Summary: Merlinartsfest on Tumblr. Week 2 Prompt 2, from the image of Excalibur in the stone. Arthur realizes something was not quite right with how he got the sword, Excalibur. For one thing, how had Merlin known? This is based in the same universe as my story Flee, but can stand alone.


**A/N This is for the Merlinartsfest on Tumblr! I did this really quickly, so it isn't exactly what I would like, but it is done. :D**

* * *

Arthur picked his sword up carefully. Excalibur had been with him for many years now, Arthur closed his eyes remembering how he had gotten it.

_Morgana had just attacked and there was no hope left, and then Merlin was there, rattling off a story about an ancient king leaving the sword for the true ruler. Arthur hadn't believed a word of it until he saw Excalibur, his sword, shining in the sunlight and stuck fast in the rock. _

_Arthur had started to believe then, but when Arthur's knights appeared and many of Camelot's citizens had shown up as well. All of them trusting that Arthur could do it, that he could win back his kingdom and be the true king. His confidence had flagged then, and Merlin was there again urging him on Arthur knew he had to believe Merlin. Merlin, who was always there and constantly believing in Arthur._

Arthur's eyes snapped open. "MERLIN!" The king's shout echoed in the empty room, but it wouldn't take long for his court sorcerer to hear.

"You yelled sir?" Merlin ambled into Arthur's rooms as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"Yes. I have a few questions for you." Arthur tapped his sheathed sword a few times. "You were working behind the scenes to save my life for a long time correct?"

Merlin's eyebrow raised in a good imitation of Gaius's, "I thought we covered this years ago, after I got back from exile and defeating Morgana."

"Just answer the question."

"Yes. I have worked behind the scenes for a long time. Because you sire, are unobservant and didn't notice all the magic I did near you." Merlin casually waved his hands and the clothes Arthur had left scattered around sorted themselves and began folding. Arthur didn't even blink, it had been years since Merlin had been his manservant, but he still used magic to do some of the chores when he stopped by, claiming he knew how difficult it was to get everything done that Arthur asked.

"Then you will remember when Morgana attacked and we were on the run with the smugglers." Arthur continued to tap lightly on his sword hilt.

"Yes?" Merlin sounded confused and Arthur continued, in order to clear it up.

"You told me a ridiculous story about the first kings of the land, and then you led me right to a mystical sword that had been lost and you just _happened_ across." Merlin gave Arthur a skittish smile. "And now I think is an appropriate time I think, for me to remind you of your promise you made soon after our success against Morgana. The promise that you wouldn't lie about the past or any dangerous situation in Camelot."

"I…uh, yeah. I put the sword in the rock?" Merlin flashed a grin at Arthur, that didn't help at all. Merlin rubbed the back of his neck. "It was designed only for you though. Kilgharrah—"

"The dragon that I didn't kill." Merlin only nodded.

"Kilgharrah let me temper a sword in his flames, it makes it able to kill the undead and then Uther used it to fight the undead knight." Arthur remembered that fight, his father had locked him in his rooms. "I threw it in the lake after that, you were the only one who was supposed to use it. But Morgana attacked with an immortal army and the Cup of Life, so I got the sword back. After that battle I placed it in the rock, and then helped you pull it out."

Merlin stood there biting his lip, and Arthur sat there watching his Court Sorcerer, his friend.

"Why did you not tell me the first time we went over all the magic and secrets?"

"I didn't want to make your head any bigger." Merlin tried to banter, but it fell flat. "You had so much going on, what with Morgana's death, my return, the removal of the magic ban, all the druids showing up to swear allegiance to me and you. Where your sword came from just didn't seem important."

"The druids were your fault, Emrys." Arthur felt better, it wasn't that Merlin didn't trust him, it was the idiot didn't know what was important and needed to be said.

"Yes, I'm sure the fact that you are the Once and Future King had nothing to do with it." Merlin grinned and Arthur smiled back.

They would do just fine, the king and his sorcerer and Arthur's magic sword.

* * *

**A/N I'll be doing these for the next few weeks, and hopefully updating my other stories as well!**


End file.
